Michael and Lucifer
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Michael comes to earth after Lucifer leaves hell, again. Amenadiel's useless at this task, and no other celestial being could keep the lesser beings in check. Before taking his twin back to the place he knew Lucifer hated, he would have some fun and ruin his life in Los Angeles.
1. He Lands

Pounding sound against the air of a thousand birds landing at once in perfect sync. He landed on his knee, head bent, his wings out in a masterful art piece. He'd never lost his wings, he knew himself. He was confident in himself.

And he was going to make his brother pay.

The sister group that had formed many years ago were stumbling and laughing down the sidewalk of Los Angeles, taking up the entire walk and earning glares and weary sighs from sober people trying to go about their lives. Linda turned to Chloe whose hair was disheveled, her makeup slightly smeared and laughing at nothing in particular.

She'd had more than enough reason to get blind drunk, Chloe did. Her ex and father of her child had screwed up badly with getting caught being a dirty cop. He was receiving punishment for his crimes, and the longer he was incarcerated in the little cell for the drunks to sober up, people waiting for bail money to come through, etc, the more he confessed to. That he was the reason Trixie had almost gotten seriously hurt, and Ella was the only one who knew, and wanted to help him. On top of Dan hurting Chloe so badly that way and himself, Lucifer had had to go back to hell to keep everyone safe, especially her. Chloe had started showing to Linda's office just to be able to talk about Lucifer to someone neutral, and confessed he'd told her he loved her before leaving.

He'd only been gone a few weeks for them, Chloe convinced she would see him again and still empty with the fear she never would, when he'd returned. He was nearly a hollow version of himself, un-trusting again, snappish and drinking from a flask he kept in his jacket.

On the whole, part of these were good. When Dan confessed to his crimes he also admitted to falling for Ella and Chloe gave them her blessing. And Lucifer was back, when he thought he wouldn't ever see Chloe again. But with the older barbs returning to Lucifer's personality, Chloe needed a night on the town. One of Linda's other older friends was looking after Charlie, so all of her attention was centered on her girl tribe. Ella was drinking to figure out what to do about Dan, and Maze was drinking because she missed Eve.

When Chloe stumbled over nothing on the sidewalk for the fifth time, Linda put her hand on Chloe's back and announced to the others the girls' night was over and they needed to bring their main girl back home. Which included more tripping over nothing, Maze and Ella leaving options of black coffee and straight water by Chloe's bedside and helping her into bed.

Lucifer did still own the Lux, but since he'd come back he was crashing on Chloe's bed, overwhelming himself with old feelings he'd kept alive for the twenty years he'd been in hell. Seeing Chloe so unhinged this way delighted him until she threw up, then Linda had to tell him what to do to help her. Tying Chloe's hair back and coaxing her to drink some water before brushing her teeth, Linda could see her patient beginning to look like his old self. His obvious concern for her shone through stroking her hair back and studying her dazed face. Chloe hardly knew what planet she was on right then, and Lucifer was there to ground her.

The rest of the girl tribe left Chloe's apartment when she sobered up enough to profusely thank them and send them on their way. Linda made a beeline for Charlie, and Ella went to her place to sleep off her minor hangover.

Chloe decided to change clothes when Lucifer left her bedroom and was in a tank top and shorts when he returned. She got under one or two layers of blankets on her bed when Lucifer was taken aback by her appearance. He then got his bearing back and handed her another full glass of water, the black coffee by her bedside forgotten, stagnant and cold now. Her eyes shone as she took the glass from him.

"I missed you so much, Lucifer." She murmured, her entire face lighting up. Lucifer smiled and looked away shyly.

"Well, I should let you sleep the rest of your alcohol binge off for the night. Would you like me to sit in here with you or would you prefer I sleep on the couch?" He asked hesitantly

"No, no stay in here," Chloe replied quickly, settling down faster under her covers. Lucifer nodded and spun in a lazy circle to find the seat of the wicker chair now in the corner of her room, sitting on the pillows and leaning back, lacing his fingers and looking at her. Chloe kept staring at him, and smiling.

"Actually you know what, I don't want you to stay there," she decided again. Lucifer slowly got up.

"Very well." He stood to stalk out the room.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant," Chloe protested. He turned back to her and she shyly patted the open space on the bed beside her. They merely stayed like that, Chloe staring at Lucifer and Lucifer staring at the spot she patted for a moment. "If you're alright with that. If not that's fine. But please stay in here."

Lucifer looked in her eyes, and chuckled nervously, then walked around Chloe's bed, taking off his shoes and laying hesitantly on the bed over the covers beside her. Chloe snuggled up to him

"Is it alright that I'm so close, are you okay?" She asked as she fidgeted under her covers. Lucifer slowly nodded and brought an arm around to secure her against him.

All the years he'd spent in hell, and he never imagined a night like this coming to pass. He had her memory, her repeating words of love and the happiness he felt at hearing them spoken. But he'd missed her arms around him, her words of comfort and her complete understanding of everything he was, even if he didn't.

He could get used to this.


	2. He Manipulates

Michael walked down the street, ignoring the gawking looks of the humans. To be sure, he was wearing a long robe much like Amenadiel use to wear. But he was proud of the honor to wear such a piece of clothing every day. On the other hand...no human should even touch celestial magic. He turned into an alleyway and unfurled his wings before a drunken homeless man, disrobing and putting on normal-looking clothing. Jeans, a long wrinkled shirt and sneakers. The norm of clothing nowadays was disgusting. He shuddered at his sudden change in appearance and refolded his wings, coming out of the alley to walk again.

He must find Lucifer and deliver him back to hell. No other celestial being was qualified for the job that their father had bestowed on him, and he refused to let Lucifer rebel any longer. He would stick another spear into him before he left his brother here to co-mingle with the apes.

Michael got to the police station discreetly as he knew that was where Lucifer spent most of his time now when he was here. With that human. Their father had gifted Chloe's existence to Lucifer, and therefore wasn't entirely human, which was something he could accept. But the rest of it, falling for Lucifer, having no control over herself, having a child out of wedlock. She was as dirty as the rest of them.

Then he saw his twin emerging from the corvette he'd driven there. The human got out of the car with him and bounced happily over to the driver, who offered a hand to her. They walked hand in hand to the building and Michael growled in disgust.

He had to get this human away from him, keep him where he was charged to be. But first, he had to dismantle his brother's life. He knew his appearance was very similar to Lucifer's and so he began to plan.

When he walked into the police station, he was copying Lucifer's look to the last detail. Likely the humans wouldn't notice but the ones he was closer to would. He had given up on straightening his incredibly curley hair, opting for the excuse of 'trying new things' if one asked. His three-piece dark suit was silky against his skin, and his vest had been a slightly lighter shade than the once he'd seen Lucifer in. But this would work. He knew his brother's voice, mannerisms, and he only had to do this for a day or two.

"Hello my Detective," Michael greeted, leaning back and grinning at the blonde human sitting at her desk. She grinned.

"You just left seconds ago, you missed me already?" She asked with a flirty tone. He stifled a groan at his timing.

"All the time, dearest" He replied, leaning over her desk, nearing her mouth. Chloe giggled and lightly pushed him away. Michael stood again in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. I have work to do and you're distracting me!" She teased.

Michael grinned at Chloe's admission as Lucifer would no doubt do. He was in love with this human, and his brother loved turning them toward sin. He couldn't blame Lucifer for that one, however. If they were truly the prized possession his father treasured they would have an easy time turning from sin.

"I think Ella's free, though," Chloe added.

"I'll let the professional get back to it, then," Michael replied.

"When I'm finished we can hang out though. And...maybe do other things..." She giggled nervously. Michael winked in flirtation and turned to leave.

"Uh, Lucifer...Ella's in her lab." Chloe pointed in the opposite direction. Second mistake, damn it all.

"Wasn't sure, thanks," Michael turned again and breezed past.

Ella was one of the few in Lucifer's life he thought he'd be able to stand. Sure, premarital sex and a shady former life. But she had turned to his father, therefore all sins were forgiven. Didn't mean he'd forget, however.

He knocked on the door frame to Ella's lab and the small Hispanic woman turned around, flashing a loving smile and setting her things down.

"Oh, what's going with you and Chloe? Spill the details I have been dying to know," Ella greeted. Michael breathed an awkward laugh.

"Hello to you too Miss Lopez."

"Sorry, Lucifer, I'm just so excited you and Chloe are finally together. It's been a long time that I've been waiting for it to happen. If you want to talk about something else though, I'm game." Michael looked around awkwardly, really wanting a change of subject an saw two cut squares of fabric. He gestured to them and sat down beside Ella.

"What are these?" Michael asked.

"Oh! It's for the case you're working on." Ella went and picked them up, going into professional mode. Lucifer was actually a part of these criminal investigations? No wonder he didn't want to go back to the duty their father assigned him, he was hunting down the people, guilty or innocent, and securing more people for hell. He loved using his 'what's your darkest desire' ability on anybody who'd look him in the eye the last time Michael saw him down on earth. Lucifer hadn't changed, apparently.

"Lucifer, you're not paying attention. If Chloe was here that'd be fine, but you're missing some important stuff here." Ella protested. Michael smiled apologetically.

"Alright, so the synthetic fabric and cotton fabric, they're the same color and texture, what do they have to do with the case?" He asked. Ella gaped at him.

"You've never gone into so much detail before. Are you okay?" She asked. Michael nodded and quickly got off the seat he'd found. Third mistake, these was more difficult than he'd realized. He needed to regroup and brush up on his knowledge of his twins' life before he entirely screwed up the plan.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just received a called from Doctor Martin, however. She needs to meet." Michael lied.

"Do you think she's alright?" Ella asked in concern.

"Oh yes, it's probably for another session, it's more than alright." He assured before speeding out of the room. Ella stared after him but shook her head, thinking maybe Lucifer was acting as weird as he was because he was finally dating the woman he had pursued since before Ella had gotten there. He was just too happy to make any sense of his daily actions. It would be fine once he settled into the title, 'Chloe's boyfriend'. Ella smiled at the thought and danced quickly in victory, then returned to work.


	3. He Fools

For the guest that was worried about a kiss - not all is as it seems

* * *

Upon further research, Michael noticed Chloe was the head of her little gang of her and Lucifer's friends. She was the level-headed one, she was the logical one. Once he'd convinced the love of his brother's life he was Lucifer, he would be safe from any and all questions. So he texted her to come over to Lux when he'd seen his brother leave seconds before. And Chloe followed his request quickly, barely put together for whatever this was, a date or a secret meeting to discuss the case. He had no idea what the case was about and would simply do the manipulating for this situation, as he was quite skilled at it.

The elevator doors opened and Chloe's eyes landed on his, bright and adrenaline fueled. She practically skipped into the apartment Lucifer owned and grinned at him.

"Hey Lucifer," Chloe greeted happily. She stood a distance away when he didn't come closer to her. "Are you alright?" She asked, immediately worried.

"Right as rain, detective, I am just over the moon about where we stand right now," Michael replied. 'Over the moon?' no more metaphors. Chloe simply nodded, buying it and he grinned at her in relief.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I'm still on the clock, Lucifer," she chided him. He chuckled nervously and reached for a bottle of whiskey.

"I'll simply indulge myself then" he joked, and poured half a glass for himself, downing it in two gulps. Chloe studied him and Michael realized she was writing off his strange behavior as being so nervous about now being in a mature adult relationship with her he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Look, I know the other people you've been with have made it easier for you. You and Eve really was the only full-fledged relationship you've ever had, right?" She asked. Michael nodded, not knowing if it was true or not but assuming he knew his brother's love life as well. "I'm just wanting to say, we don't have to rush into anything, we can take it slow. Or at whatever pace you're comfortable."

"I'm comfortable as we are now, darling," Michael assured her, slowly coming to stand before her and cradled her face in his hands, softly putting his lips to hers. Chloe's eyes closed but Michael kept his open. She was beautiful overall, as any of his father's creations were. But up close and personal, she was more so. He could see why Lucifer's shallow personality was delighted by her presence. He shut his eyes when her hands went up to cup his face in the same fashion. Michael put his all into the kiss, and slowly pulled away.

"First time we've done that without any interruptions." Chloe laughed, blushing hard now with her pupils huge. He'd accomplished his task. Michael smiled at her. "What was it that you wanted while I was here?" She asked.

"Just wanted a kiss or two from my girlfriend," Michael replied. She nodded

"Oh, well then," Chloe giggled. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. "I would fulfill the rest of the deal, but Ella's got something. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Michael nodded a reply and watched her leave, copying her little wave goodbye and receiving another giggle. Miracles were adorable, plain and simple.

* * *

Lucifer had always told her to follow her instincts, and followed them himself. And now something was blaring danger in her head, their last kiss. She felt his eyes open on her when she closed hers, but the kiss itself felt wrong. It wasn't tender, loving, soft. It wasn't Lucifer. Maybe he just needed space. But before deciding fully she'd talk to Amenadiel.

* * *

Despite Charlie Martin being born two weeks ago, he looked like a healthy eight-month old baby. From all the movies Chloe had seen centering around children born of angels and humans, it seemed this time Hollywood was right. Nephilim grew very fast. He might be invulnerable to any harm, impervious to disease, immortal and gain powers like his father. But Charlie was still less than a month old, and Linda was using any time she could to be with her new son, knowing that Charlie's growth spurts meant she'd miss many firsts of his if she wasn't careful.

Chloe knocked on the door, and it was a minute before anyone could get to her. Amenadiel opened and greeted her with a warm smile. She returned it and entered without a word, cooing to the baby boy who was playing with his new toys. Linda grinned at her.

"Charlie's adorable but he's progressing so fast!"

"How're you guys doing?" Chloe asked, looking at Amenadiel as well.

"We're just fine, looking after the littlest angel is a full-time job," Amenadiel replied.

"Well, maybe Trixie would be willing to babysit for a few hours while you recharge," she offered.

"Might take you up on that at some point." Linda joked, earning a chuckle from the large angel.

"Hey, can I talk to you? About Lucifer?" Chloe asked. Amenadiel nodded and led her into another room.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"Well, when he asked me to his place today and we kissed...it just felt wrong, somehow. Do you think you could talk to him? Maybe figure out if he's having a hard time being back?" She asked in reply. Amenadiel studied her worried face.

"I'll talk to him as soon as I can," he promised. Chloe nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, the case isn't actually solved yet so I should go get that figured out." Chloe headed for the door.

"Let us know if Trixie would be alright with babysitting in the coming months." Amenadiel smiled and looped an arm around his little family. Chloe put up a goodbye wave shortly and ran out of the door.


	4. He Plans

Watching his brother fall for the mortal detective was at first scandoulous, but then that was Lucifer the rebellious one that made his father's and his jobs harder. But after he realized he had free will over his verdicts and appearance, things came into a gentler perspective. Amenadiel wanted his brother to find some happiness with Chloe Decker, and it seemed a week ago that that was the case. He was dumbfounded that maybe Lucifer wouldn't be fulfilled. Unless something else was happening.

Which was why Chloe had come to him in the first place. He knew she was scared of messing anything up. All the turmoil she'd gone through with Lucifer she didn't want to break the camel's back with something she was either overhyping or under-reacting to. And it was Amenadiel's job right then to figure out which one it was.

Linda had assured him Charlie would be fine while he stole a last glance at his little son before flying to Luci's place. No one was in Lux except for Maze, pouring herself one drink after another and drawling a greeting to him. When he got off the elevator to confront Lucifer on his behavior, he was taken aback by what he saw.

Lucifer Morningstar...was on his knees, praying. No, no this wasn't Lucifer.

"Michael." Amenadiel growled, his whole demeanor darknening instantly. Michael spun on his knees to face his brother then stood to his feet a second later.

"Amenadiel." Michael greeted similarly. "You're ruining my plans, seeing me like this."

"Where's our brother." Amenadiel demanded.

"Oh, he's on the way to the detective's place. He was here a minute ago but fortunately I've hidden my celestial essence well enough he didn't detect me. Which is all sorts of ironic." Michael giggled at his own joke.

"What, are you doing."

"I'm making sure that the job our father charged Lucifer with will permanently be filled by its original employee. Lucifer was cast into Hell, Hell is where he will say until father says different."

"Yes, but father has, said different, Michael." Amenadiel protested. The angel blinked.

"What?" Michael asked

"Surely you know Detective Chloe Decker is a miracle decreed by our father."

"Yes, what of it?"

"She was made, for Lucifer. Our father's gift to our battered and broken brother who's been through much more pain than any of us." Amenadiel replied. Michael smirked.

"Very well. If miss Decker was made for him, she can simply accompany him back."

"You will not lay a hand on her." Amen growled.

"I pledge not to!" Michael laughed, his hands up in protest. "I simply mean as the mortal is made for the immortal devil surely she has the ability to go to hell with him without being dead."

"Have you lost your mind, can't you just imagine what would happen to a living person despite their abilities in hell? You think hell with no leader is bad now," Amenadiel warned. Michael snarled

"Do you believe I honestly care? With no reason to return, hell will be kept contained."

"You aren't forcing them into this, brother." Amen replied.

"You think you can stop me?" Michael laughed. "Residing on earth really has changed you. You'll be easier to defeat than you ever were."

With that, Amenadiel delivered a punch to Michael's face so powerful the angel flew backwards over Lucifer's balcony. He regained his bearings in midair, his wings swooping out for all to see. But the look in his eyes made Amenadiel think he wouldn't have qualms with killing any witnesses. Amenadiel jumped off the balcony and led Michael on a chase halfway over Los Angeles before the latter caught up to him, knocking his shoulder and sending him into a tailspin. The tip of his wing clipped the corner of a building before he regained control and flew back up, shoving Michael with him.

They continued to fight this way until Amenadiel landed on a taller building with less possibility of witnesses. Michael dove for him and was thrown to the floor by his brother's feet.

"I can do this all day, Michael," Amenadiel said. Michael hopped to his feet, panting hard. "As our siblings learned before you learned, my time on Earth has strengthened me. I'm stronger than even you now."

"Doesn't mean I'll be stopped, brother," Michael replied with a laugh. "Throwing me from one place to another while my little helpers carry out my plan? You'll merely be distracted." Amenadiel showed a flash of fright in his eyes before it turned back to anger. Michael caught it and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I've seen Father. And he lifted the curse that was upon my shoulders."

While Amenadiel was trying to figure out what to do in his mind, Michael side-kicked him off the roof, landing him on the ground beside the building. Luckily very few people were on this side of the street and Amenadiel was able to slowly pick himself up.

If that was true, that would be the worst thing to ever happen, worse than hell breaking out. Michael's gift or curse, whatever their siblings considered it to be, could've been lifted.

When the angels were required to bow to the humans, and Lucifer led the rebellion, Michael had gone a step further to be god's favorite son. One such son he'd never been.

He'd bowed to the humans and swore to carry out any wish they desired to come true. No matter how hard. No matter how feeble. And their father was so proud. But it wasn't because Michael had done so. It was because the belief of his creations sealed his words into a kind of spell which he could not break. The only beings Michael would ever be at the mercy of, were their father, and humans.


	5. He Falls

Sorry about last chapter, guys. I was trying to draw out the drama and it sucked. I don't know how to change that yet.

* * *

A few quick texts later and Lucifer came over to Linda's house to meet Amenadiel. Chloe came along at Lucifer's insistence.

"Chloe is as important to this as any of you, she deserves to know what's happening while it's happening," was his response.

It was pretty much a big old family meeting minus the ones in the dark still about how everyone really was. Maze, Linda, Amenadiel, Chloe and Lucifer sat around the large dining room table, Linda cooing to young Charlie, having a hard time letting him play by himself as he desperately wanted to.

"Doctor, it seems my nephew would rather the train than mummy at the moment." Lucifer quipped. Linda shot him an annoyed glance and reluctantly let her son into his playpen. Immediately sat-up Charlie picked up a small plastic thomas the tank engine and giggled at it with delight.

"So, that was Michael?" Chloe asked to bring everyone to attention. Amenadiel nodded. Chloe looked to Lucifer and took his hand, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were twins." She apologized.

"No fault of yours, it merely seems my brother is going to get a beat down by his better half before scuttling back to heaven with his wings between his legs." Lucifer replied irritably. Chloe smirked slightly at the words and kept his hand in hers.

"Michael, the angel that cast Lucifer out of hell in the first place," Linda began "is Lucifer's twin." She stared at the table, trying to wrap her head around the truth of it.

"Well, not entirely. We do have some differences." Lucifer piped up helpfully.

"What are they? Michael probably can't pull off acting like you for very long after he's found out, we can oust him and send him back to heaven." Chloe asked. Lucifer smiled at her willingness to help in this debacle and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Chloe stared at his action. His long eyelashes as his eyes stared at her skin. His lips were tender once again. Would there ever be a time that would change?

"The fact that Michael might be able to manipulate humans just like the rest of our siblings is more of a danger is he's ousted before we discover if he was telling the truth."

"You think he was lying? Self-righteous savior of human Michael?" Lucifer replied dubiously.

"Why not, Luci? Michael has less issues with lying. Although that might be the only thing he's alright with doing while everything else is considered sinful."

"Like, everything?" Linda asked.

"Um, drinking. He's never had alcohol except in a prank. He hasn't kissed or slept with anyone ever..."

"Which is why he's as bloody irritable as he is." Lucifer grumbled. Chloe giggled and he returned her smile.

"Michael doesn't follow the bible to the letter, but he's pretty much like an immortal winged priest. Preaching, praying, all that stuff."

"Are we forgetting the most entertaining detail here?" Maze asked. All eyes turned to her. "Michael has a slight southern drawl."

Chloe laughed immediately. "Really?"

"That's just a weird image in my head." Linda said to herself.

"For some reason Michael thought it was a good idea to pick up that kind of dialect." Amen agreed with Maze.

"Well he's certainly very much like the southern states of America. Self-righteous, boastful, ignorant, conceited?"

"I wouldn't say Michael is ignorant, Luci. He knows about all the current things just like the rest of our siblings willing to learn about it."

"Ignorance isn't the same and not-knowing something," Lucifer reminded him. Chloe looked at him, proud of her devil boyfriend that pointed something so smart out.

"Get me alone with Michael, I'll figure out if he's talking out of his ass or not." Maze decided tiredly.

"As opposed to where he regularly talks," Lucifer muttered to himself.

"No, us angels can sense who's human and who's not. And if you try to use the curse on him it wouldn't work," Amenadiel replied.

"Then it's either me or Linda that should do it," Chloe decided. "And I've got more experience with confrontation."

"Good God no." Lucifer protested. Everyone looked at him. "Michael is the strongest angel of all of us, and the angriest. If he knows what you're doing-"

"But he doesn't know," she replied. "Sure, Michael knows that Amenadiel's figured it out, but not me. He doesn't know that I know now."

"Sounds like that episode of Friends," Maze groaned.

"Oh, that Ross character..." Linda trailed off, sharing an annoyed look with Maze.

"If you're going to do this with or without my blessing, then order Michael not to harm you the second you're able to do so," Lucifer pleaded. Chloe patted his arm and hugged him.

"I promise."


	6. He Traps

I don't know if sanoiro has found or read this fic but I've gotta thank them for helping me figure out how to proceed from here.

* * *

At Chloe's request, Michael met her down at the bar in Lux. He had a glass of whiskey sitting out for appearances but there was no way he was drinking it. Unless she ordered him to...but why would she?

He was leaning against the bar when Chloe walked in in her usual detective attire, the case must still be on-going. She must've crossed paths with Lucifer at some point. Hopefully she didn't notice the difference.

Chloe came to sit beside Michael and began giving him the same moon eyes as the last time they saw each other.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me," she greeted.

"As if I'd have to be persuaded by my girlfriend into a date." Michael teased, and Chloe blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's the first time you've said I'm your girlfriend," Chloe nervously replied, smiling. "Does that make it official?"

"Only if you desire me to be your boyfriend, of course," Michael said. Damn, he was good. She giggled and he leaned in to kiss her. Oh no, she wasn't falling for that again. She stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and noticed his reaction wasn't immediate hurt, just simple confusion.

"I do desire that. And a bit more..." she trailed off and Michael's eyebrow rose as he knew Lucifer's did when he heard something interesting. "Let me ask you something," Chloe began. Michael watched her shyly looking up at him.

"Yes of course, fire away," he readily agreed. No assurances it would be the truth, like usual. No demeanor of Lucifer's love-struck self, although his guyliner dark browns were shining.

"Did you curl your hair?" She asked abruptly, noticing it for the first time. Michael gave her a look and she started laughing.

"I figured on trying something new," was his response. She continued laughing at the absurdity of the random question and he joined her.

"Tell me the truth, are you Lucifer?" She asked, still laughing.

"No." Michael replied, quickly cutting his laugh short. Then things became suddenly serious. Her determined eyes replacing the love-goggles showed him she knew who he truly was without needing to ask and in turn his eyes darkened.

"Please don't hurt me." Chloe commanded as Michael's hand reached out for her. She slipped off the bar stool quickly and backed up a few steps. Michael stepped off his and glared at her. The whole cursed plan was ruined now.

A crowd of footsteps sounded and his twin, the demon Lucifer was 'besties' with and their brother Amenadiel came into the room from the door Chloe had entered. Lucifer's eyes burned as he stared his brother down.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, brother," Lucifer snarled.

"The detective and I haven't done anything. Not until she wants me to," Michael grinned wickedly. Lucifer yelled in anger and charged for him. Chloe stopped him and he looked down at her. That look of hurt and confusion mixed in, albeit hurt her to see but she was relieved to know she wasn't thinking things between them were bad somehow again.

"Lucifer, two immortal and powerful angels fighting, even in your place? Not good," she warned.

"Amenadiel and I have fought here before" He protested

"Exactly"

Lucifer sighed and back away, glaring at Michael again.

"Besides, I'm the one who should get to do it," Chloe said.

"What?" Michael asked, and within seconds Chloe punched him in the jaw. He reeled and gave her a look of surprise.

"That hurt you, brother?" Lucifer asked. Michael glared back at his twin. Lucifer grinned from ear to ear. "How did you know, detective?"

"Just a hunch." Chloe glared back at Michael. "That's for kissing me."

Michael growled and Chloe backed up to be partially behind Lucifer, his arm out protectively to shield her. Michael wiped his jaw, looking at it in disgust as if she'd smeared some germ warfare on his face. He glanced back at her. Then, Linda popped her head in.

The woman that had made his nephew. Linda nearly shook with awe and fear as she inched closer to her friends.

"Linda, why are you out here?" Amenadiel demanded as he looked back to where his brother's eyes stared.

"Your mic cut off, I couldn't tell if you guys were okay," Linda explained.

"And you thought if they weren't you could help them?" Michael replied snarkily. "Please. Stick to fixing your fellow apes' brains and leave celestial power to the professionals."

"As if you knew what you were doing when you got down here, Michael," Linda shot back. "It didn't take long for everyone to figure you out." Michael's jaw clenched and Linda studied his face, taking a few more steps in. "You thought it would be easy to replace Lucifer in his own life, because you'd known him so well a millennium ago. It never occurred to you that he'd have people in his life that loved him enough to notice the difference." Michael's eyes flared with anger again, and Lucifer looked around at his brother and Chloe.

The good doctor was right, Chloe had known the difference, and asked Amenadiel to investigate. He should've told her from the start he'd had a blasted twin but he never dreamed Michael was soil his sainthood with coming down to earth. That detail was irrelevant at the moment, however. Linda said Chloe loved him enough. Amenadiel loved him enough. Lucifer set his own jaw and grabbed Chloe's hand, then hooked an arm around Amenadiel's shoulder. Michael looked at him incredulously.

"Our brother informed me of the delightfully predictable plan you hatched. One little problem however, I'm never going back." Lucifer looked at Chloe who was already staring at him. He smiled nervously at her. "I give you my word, Chloe." She grinned back at him and Lucifer took in the moment before returning to his twin. "In all honesty, I'd rather fight the hordes of demons overflowing from hell on earth, than back there. At least here I have something to fight for."

"Very well, Lucifer. Enough monologuing," Michael seethed. "If I am to be tasked with finding a new ruler for the throne, I request one consolation prize."

"You get nothing."

"All I ask for is your little demon, Mazikeen." Michael grinned at Lucifer's rage. "If you were able to discard her so easily for the love of your human it should be no problem giving her to me in exchange for a life with your human."

"First of all, who made you think he decides my fate now, pretty boy?" Maze demanded, getting in Michael's face. The angel's eyebrow rose dubiously. "I am staying here, on earth, with my family and you won't move me an inch. You won't move any of us an inch on that," she spit at him.

Chloe looked off to the side. Did this mean hell would overtake the earth? What did that mean for everyone else? What did that mean for Lucifer? And what the hell was Michael going to do now?


	7. He 'Negotiates'

"I don't know how I didn't notice it before, Michael's completely shaved of facial hair," Chloe commented in sitting down at Linda's table, hot mug of tea in hand. Linda joined her a minute later, cooing to Charlie still.

"It was incredibly weird to see two Lucifers, that's for sure," Linda agreed "although now that we know they're not the same person it's easier to see the differences."

"Michael can't completely get rid of his southern accent," Chloe chimed in.

"Lucifer's more slouched over and Michael had to work to do that, as soon as you unmasked him he was straight as a board."

"Michael's hair is naturally curly. Like, really curly, Greek profile curly." Chloe said. Linda giggled and Chloe smiled at her, sipping at the tea.

Amenadiel and Lucifer had stayed at Lux to negotiate with Michael, now that Michael couldn't take Lucifer or Chloe back to hell nor taken Maze away from them. Chloe wanted to be there but Lucifer had had a point. What if her being able to hurt Michael was a one-time thing? She didn't want to take that chance and hurt Lucifer more than he's been.

Chloe didn't even want to think about the nefarious plans Michael no doubt had for Maze, had the agreement been sealed for some twisted reason. The way he began looking at her when she unmasked him, it was like she was both a rack of lamb and putrid scum.

"Did Lucifer tell you anything about Michael during your sessions? If you're alright with talking about it," Chloe said. Linda shook her head.

"Nope and nope. Celestial beings being patients are still doctor-patient confidentiality. But I understand why you're asking."

"You do?"

"Yeah, how the hell did Lucifer share blood with that angel? Did something happen to him or are all angels in heaven like that?"

"Exactly!"

Chloe lowered her cup in thought without taking a sip. "Do you think Maze would go with Michael?"

"Of all the things Maze is, submissive is not one of them. Lucifer and Amenadiel both know that. And no matter what, Lucifer would never go back to hell." Linda put her hand over Chloe's. "He would never leave you willingly again," she promised. Chloe smiled to herself and heard heavy flapping of wings. They were back.

Amenadiel came in followed by Lucifer. When Maze wasn't following after, Chloe and Linda both shot them panicked and angry looks.

"It's alright, Maze merely needed a minute or two for herself. It was a grand gesture for her that neither of us would give her up to our snake of a brother," Lucifer walked to join Chloe at the table.

"It's ironic how you know he's the real snake," Chloe noted, snuggling up to him. Lucifer just put his head on the top of her head, relishing the contact. His eyes locked with Linda's who was so happy for her former patient. He didn't need her advice nearly as much as he first did, and now the advice he gets is from Chloe. The woman the devil proudly calls his girlfriend. Linda smiled at him. Lucifer released his hold on Chloe and gazed down at her.

"When Michael has a new compromise he thinks we're willing to accept he'll call us," Amenadiel broke in, walking to Charlie. He held the small child in his arms tenderly, as if for the first time. "I don't think he'll have any grand ideas today though, so we have a twelve or so hours to rest up for the rest of the fights." He added. He patted Charlie's butt and cooed at him. The little boy stared at him and a smile grew on his face.

Chloe took Lucifer's hand.

"We'll let you guys have some quality family time." She pulled on Lucifer gently before he followed eagerly.

The rest of the night was a blur of passion for Chloe and Lucifer. Amenadiel stayed up staring at Charlie in sleeping Linda's arms, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Then a call came on Lucifer's phone. He barely budged a muscle as not to disturb a sleeping Chloe naked in his arms, but after a look at his screen, he nudged her awake. She moaned in protest and he kissed her forehead.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Dr. Linda's calling," He replied. That was all he needed to say for her to know something was wrong. He tapped the screen and heard sobbing before her words.

"Ch-Charlie's gone again! Charlie got taken! AGAIN!"


	8. The Truth

It was obvious what had happened, and yet Lucifer and Amenadiel both hadn't thought of the possibility. They along with Maze carried guilt like a heavy chain, while the investigators scurried around the house just as they did before. They wouldn't uncover any evidence, but it felt necessary to do. Amenadiel already found the only evidence there; a long white feather.

Lucifer knew what he had to do. He and Chloe prepared to say goodbye again, clinging to each other wherever they went with lingering gazes and kisses. The church Charlie had first been taken to by Dromos had been Michael's place of choice as well. Unfortunately neither Charlie nor Michael were anywhere to be found. But Lucifer started to prepare himself to go back to hell. And Chloe was going to be there this time to see him all the way, instead of having to imagine it for months on end. He was poised to drive one of Maze's blades into his chest when a stronger brown arm blocked him.

Amenadiel.

"Brother, you know I have to do this," Lucifer chided him.

"You've already suffered enough at our expense. Chloe doesn't deserve to have to live without you again. Luci, let someone else shoulder some of the burden now." Amenadiel placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Please. Charlie is my son."

"But he's my nephew!" Lucifer protested

"Lucifer!" Chloe interrupted them both. As she walked towards him, he knew as soon as she touched him he wouldn't ever leave. He backed away from her slowly.

"Chloe...don't," he scolded.

"I'm not going to lose you again. Your friends, are not going to lose you again. You don't deserve to go through all that suffering and heartache, just like Amenadiel said. He wants to help. Let him," Chloe pleaded with him.

"But if he goes, he may never come back. Detective I-I never thought I was going to see you again. Amenadiel might never see Charlie again, or Dr. Martin."

"It's a small price to pay to keep my son from that place for good, Luci," Amenadiel assured him. Lucifer looked back at him and stopped, shaking his head.

"We might never see each other again either, brother." Lucifer protested for the last time. Chloe took his hand as he stopped moving away from her, and he inhaled with both despair and relief.

"Well you were already my least favorite sibling." Amenadiel joked. He smiled and grabbed Lucifer's shoulder one last time, gesturing for the blade. Lucifer's fingers trembled as he handed it to him. Chloe pulled him away and they were down the steps before Amenadiel made his sacrifice. He drove the angel blade between his ribs and smiled at Lucifer with a reassuring nod as blood trickled from his mouth. Lucifer had to look away when Amenadiel dropped to the ground, out of their sight.

The cold, dark place with perpetual ashes floating from somewhere above was the first indication to Amenadiel that his decision panned out. He saw chains on doors, and a long, lonely hallway.

Now where was his son?

* * *

When Lucifer and Chloe came to Linda's door, not Amenadiel, her chin trembled.

"He's going to bring him back." Was all Lucifer said before coming in, and turning the house upside down for alcohol. He only stopped when Chloe got a hold of him and let him wail on her shoulder.

"I thought I was done losing my siblings like this!" He shrieked. He clawed at the ground as not to hurt Chloe. She gripped him tight and rocked him. Normally she would automatically ask what he meant. But that usually entailed that the secret they were withholding was important and relevant to right then. She knew this time it wasn't. So all she did was let him cry, unable to bring herself to try to lie to him. She didn't know if Amenadiel would ever come back either.

Linda busied herself with setting her house right, trying not to think of Amenadiel down there. Was it as bad for him as it had been for Lucifer? Would he ever be able to come back?

Furthermore, she worried about her beautiful son. Charlie Martin...she prayed to the god she wasn't sure was listening to her right then, that her son wasn't old enough to remember this.

Chloe called Dan a few minutes before midnight and they decided Trixie was best with him that night. Ella would be over that night as well to hang out with her favorite honorary niece.

Linda tucked Lucifer into a homemade blanket her relative had made decades ago for her, the orange thread tickling his chiseled face while he went through his barrage of emotions. Chloe and Linda both took turns watching over him, knowing he'd go and do something he'd regret if they took their eyes off him.

When it was Chloe's turn around two in the morning Lucifer woke from a small nap and looked her dead in the eye.

"Detective..." he cleared his throat and took her hand. "I would give anything right now to be in Amenadiel's place. I know my brother can't handle the horrors down there. Dad-willing, he'll get Charlie out before too much damage is done."

"You did all you could, Lucifer" Chloe assured him, wiping from wisps of hair from his face, stuck in the sweat. "It might sound selfish but I wasn't going to lose you again."

"What do you mean?" He asked. She looked away, knowing he already was guessing at her answer.

"I would've followed you down there, some way. It would all be worth it to see you again." She shrugged at the simplicity of her confession and Linda's hand fell on her shoulder. She stood up to let Linda take her place, and went to Linda's bedroom for her chance at some shut-eye.


End file.
